


Steven universe Fan Art Dump!

by Jansen_or_Bituin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gemlings, Multi, Self-Insert, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jansen_or_Bituin/pseuds/Jansen_or_Bituin
Summary: All Steven Universe fan art I have (or, most of them) cross-posted from tumblr. Requests are open!





	1. Human AU Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> May have some shipping! See tags for details.

First up is Amy! I might still change it, but here are some details:

  * Her full name is Amelia Gonzalez-Apsorn
  * She’s full Filipino. She’s also an _arnis_  expert
  * She got adopted by Rose
  * Her hair is dyed ofc



Aaand here she is with a human!undercut!Pearl, requested by an anon

Both designs are still drafts--

 

Human Peri!

  * Korean
  * Her first name is Hye
  * Is 14 but already attends college and lives in a dorm w/Lazuli as a roomie
  * Steven's bestie



Human Opal!

  * Her mommas are G/A/P
  * Selective mute
  * Non-canon in my AU, as of the moment



That's it for humans so far~ Feel free to request for my other interpretations!

Some h/cfor characters not shown here, mostly their ethnicity:

  * Rose: Thai
  * Garnet: Afro-asian
  * Ruby: African, trans girl; Sapphire: Indonesian
  * Pearl: Part French
  * Lapis: Part Arabian
  * Jasper: Part Bronx



 


	2. Request rules

Some rules for anyone who wants to request anything c: You can comment anywhere on this fic (?)

  * I don’t do OC requests, sorry, unless they are mine.
  * Ask me about the fandom if you’re not sure.
  * I do these at my own pace. If you stick with the rules however, there is an 80% guarantee I’ll do your request.
  * Don’t send a request more than once.
  * You can send up to three requests at a time until I get at least one of them done.
  * Be polite!
  * No need to follow.
  * I choose which style to use.
  * Please specify if you want it digital or traditional. If not, digital is my default.
  * Only have a few characters 




	3. Gems Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No shipping for this chap!

**Pearl, Opal and Amethyst**

Some minimalistic practice~

 

An old work of Opal. <3 This is the closest to my original style.

 

_My favorite/best work so far hot damn_

Amethyst looking gorgeous af #amethystappreciationsquad2k4ever

 

**Lapis**

I had a phase where I had a crush on Lapis--

Lapis, or water wife as I call her, in beach wear (?) One of my favorites, also.

 

Lapis head shot, supposed to be human but--

also that bandana <3

 

That's all for now, byeee


	4. Self-insert Junk Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: self-insert and canon/oc shipping. Yup. Deal with it, I guess???

My half-beachsona, half-gemsona: Tsilaisite/Camille Garcia!

It took me so long to finally settle on a design for her, but here she is. Officially. More or less

Some deets:

  * Name: Camille Garcia (human given name); Tsilaisite (gem name)
  * Nicknames: Cammi, Laisa
  * Birthday: October 21
  * Pronouns: She/They/He
  * Gemstone: Tourmaline
  * Her gem is from her mom, Canary Yellow Tourmaline, who got stuck on Earth when she was sent to check on it some time after the war. Her mom is one of the last Era 1 Tourmalines made, and one of the rarest Tourmalines.
  * She works at a café. This is where Steven meets her when it first opens.
  * She doesn’t show her gem unless training, but it’s placed on her left shoulder. She trains with Pearl, and her weapon is a crossbow:
  * 


Feel free to ask questions about her so I can improve her!

 

Future gemling of Tsilaisite and Pearl. Because I am trash. Ain't she cute??

Her name's  **Cornflower Sea Glass** , because of her eyes and her gem, which is more of a sea glass than a pearl.

 

That's it for now, hopefully this wasn't that cringy. Enjoy, I guess! Feel free to drop by requests, just check out the rules first.


End file.
